Son tiempos difíciles para los soñadores
by CocoHummel
Summary: "Asique voy a ponerme este traje. He trabajado muy duro en él y creo que es fantástico. Y si no quieres venir conmigo, lo entenderé completamente"  Escena extra de Prom Queen


Pequeña escena Klaine que papá Ryan no nos hace para no causar más problemas con los homofóbicos que critican Glee.

Se que si esta pareja fuera hetera, Blaine, sería mucho mas cariñoso en la serie pero, como siempre, los Klainers debemos conformarnos con algunas pocas escenas Klaine.

Disfruten.

_**(Escena extra de "Prom Queen" después de la escena entre Burt, Finn, Kurt y Blaine)**_

* * *

><p>-claro que quiero que seas tu mismo pero también quiero que seas práctico.<p>

-lo he hecho todo bien.

Blaine, entiendo que después de lo que has pasado estés preocupado, pero el baile es para divertirse , no para tener miedo.

Asique voy a ponerme este traje. He trabajado muy duro en él y creo que es fantástico.

Y si no quieres venir conmigo, lo entenderé completamente. -Kurt salió del living y se dirigió a su cuarto.

No era caprichoso pero le molestaba que no lo dejaran hacer lo que quería.

Después de algunos segundos Blaine interrumpió el momento de silencio entre Burt, Finn y él.

-puedo…? – Blaine pregunto antes de levantarse del sillón

-Si, Blaine. Anda. A mi no me va a querer escuchar- Bort dio algunas palmadas en el hombro de Blaine antes de que se dirija al cuarto de Kurt.

Burt se llevaba muy bien con su hijo pero no iba a entrar en razón y, por lo menos a Blaine, lo iba a escuchar.

-Escucha, si arreglas esto puedes quedarte a cenar. Por que te aseguro que si Kurt sigue enojado no va a salir de ahí por un buen rato.

-haré lo mejor posible pero no prometo nada señor- Blaine había ido a la casa de los Hummel muchísimas veces pero nunca se atrevió a _faltarle el respeto_ al padre de su chico.

-Burt. Así me llamo- Se rió como casi todas las veces que le repetía a Blaine esa frase.

-Perdón… Burt, iré a hablar con Kurt. Espero poder hacerlo entrar en razón.

Blaine llegó a la habitación de Kurt. Sabia que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave por que Kurt tenía un pequeño problema claustrofóbico sobre quedarse encerrado por querer solo tener la puerta cerrada.

Tocó dos veces la puerta pero no escuchaba ni siquiera un movimiento.

-¿Puedo pasar? Soy Blaine – Esperó a que Kurt contestara pero tampoco esta vez lo hizo.

Se abrió la puerta y Kurt lo miraba fijamente. Tenia su mirada asesina, otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿podemos hablar? Solo déjame pasar ¿si?

Kurt se dirigió hacia su cama- Cierra la puerta, por favor.

Blaine cerró la puerta y copió los movimientos de Kurt. Se sentó sobre la cama al igual que Kurt.

-Se que tuviste muchos problemas antes de ir a Dalton pero, Blaine, no puedes estar tan cegado. Nunca pasan dos veces las mismas cosas. –Dijo Kurt cuando Blaine se sentó a pocos centímetros de él.

- Lo se. Se que no te pasará lo mismo que a mi por que no estas solo en esto Kurt.-Blaine tomo entre sus dos manos la mano de Kurt- yo estoy aquí para cuando me necesites y sabes que nunca cambiaria tu esencia. Es por eso que…

Blaine nunca le había dicho algo como lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, en ese momento, a alguna persona. Podía representar o demostrar su amor a las personas a través de la música pero esas palabras, literalmente, nunca habían salido de la boca de Blaine Anderson.

-¿Qué?-Kurt no entendía a lo que quería llegar Blaine.

-por eso te amo, Kurt. Eres diferente a los demás chicos que conocí antes de conocerte. – Blaine dejó de sostener la mirada. Se sentía como la primera vez que se habían besado. Confesarle su a mor a Kurt, en este caso, era algo realmente un gran paso para Blaine.

Blaine seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kurt pero esta vez acercó aquella mano suave hacia sus labios. Le dio un dulce beso en la mano izquierda y levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de Kurt con un tinte casi rojizo por la situación.

-Entonces déjame ir al baile así, por favor. Santana y Dave lo tienen todo controlado. No va a pasar nada te lo prometo.

Kurt estaba triste pero a la vez feliz. Por fin se sentía amado y protegido por alguien. Sentía el gran apoyo incondicional que le daba Blaine siempre pero, que se lo dijera, era hermoso.

Blaine no respondió y tomó de sorpresa a Kurt.

En un momento, Blaine, dejo de sostener la mano de Kurt para pasar a sostener el rostro de Kurt. Besó suave y delicadamente los labios de Kurt por un largo tiempo.

-Te quiero y me gusta tu personalidad y todo eso pero no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi. Verte mal es lo último que quiero, Kurt.-Dijo Blaine después del beso

-¿Por qué no haces esto tan seguido?

-¿Qué cosa?- Blaine puso su mejor cara de desentendido. En verdad le salía demasiado bien.

- Esto…-Kurt volvió a besar al chico con amor.

No siempre sucedía que Blaine demostrara amor o algún que otro sentimiento hacia él. Su vida había sido dura y lo había convertido en un chico maduro y bastante frio.

-No quiero que se mal interprete me encanta besarte, abrazarte o caminar de la mano contigo pero está este pequeño problema- Blaine cerró los ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir para seguir contándole a Kurt lo que le sucedía.-Cuando iba al otro colegio. No era como el tuyo, Kurt. A ti solo te tiraban granizados o te golpeaban... Kurt si algún homofóbico te veía de la mano o besando o abrazando a otro chico… ellos… ellos te esperaban a la salida y no sabes lo que eran capaz de hacerte. Yo no digo que me volverá a pasar pero es un trauma que me cuesta superar, lo siento.

-Fui un estúpido, yo debería estar pidiendo perdón.- Kurt volvió a besar a Blaine rápidamente- Creí que era algo mío o que no te sentías a gusto conmigo. Creí en serio que no te gustaba y por eso me esquivabas.

-No, no, no. Eso nunca. Sabes que me vuelves loco Kurt, es solo eso. Me cuesta y por eso siempre te abrazo o te beso cuando estamos solos. Son esas miradas que me aterran… –Blaine desvió la mirada de Kurt- Deberías habérmelo dicho Kurt. Perdón, en serio.

-Tranquilo no es tu culpa si no puedes hacerlo no hay problema es solo que, como ya sabes, pensé que en realidad no querías... Eso es todo.

-Si quiero. Solo necesito tiempo. No soy muy bueno en el amor. – Blaine y Kurt rieron y compartieron miradas cómplices. Si, se acordaban de ese día en la cafetería.

-Puedes ser un cero en el amor pero yo puedo ayudarte a cambiar.

Kurt besó de vuelta a Blaine pero esta vez más apasionadamente. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno con el otra hasta que…

-¡Chicos! La cena ya esta!- Carole gritó desde la cocina interrumpiendo el momento.

Kurt seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando Blaine depositó el último beso en sus labios.

-Te amo tanto, Kurt. – Dijo Blaine aprovechando que Kurt seguía con los ojos cerrados

Kurt abrazó a Blaine – Te amo muchísimo, Blaine.

Kurt besó la mejilla de Blaine y se levantó de un salto de la cama tirando de Blaine para poder ir a cenar.

-Creo que te saqué el enojo ¿no? – Blaine reía mientras iban directo al comedor.

-si. Siempre me das más de lo que pido. Gracias por todo

-¿Qué hubiera sido tu vida sin Blaine Anderson? ¿eh?

-¿Qué hubiera sido TU vida sin Kurt Hummel?

- Eso es cierto. No hubiera sido vida.

* * *

><p>No me odien, es lo mejor que pude hacer.<p>

Necesitaba escribir esto. Mi imaginación vuela.

REVIEWS! Si les gustó, me lo deben…

Titulo dedicado a mi pelicula favorita, Amélie.


End file.
